


Staying In Bed

by Sescha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Bunker Fluff, Canon Character(s) - Freeform, Caring Castiel, Caring Dean, Caring Sam, Dean & You - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Implied Castiel/Reader, Kissing, Men of Letters Bunker, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Sam & You - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, You/ Castiel, hunter reader, hurt reader, injuries, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sescha/pseuds/Sescha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cas...” You breathed out. He choked out a sob and his thumbs started stroking your cheeks. “Y/N, you're going to be okay. I- I am not able to heal you, but I swear you're going to be well soon.” He leaned forward and brought your foreheads together. Your noses almost touched and you could feel his breath against your lips. “You won't die, my love.” </p><p>The reader is seriously injured in a fight with a nasty angel, but fortunately the Winchesters and her angel boyfriend are there to cheer her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people, this is my first Reader-Insert Fic and hopefully it's not too bad. Glad to hear your opinion ;) 
> 
> Y/N = Your name
> 
> I have a [tumblr](http://nap-all-day-sleep-all-night.tumblr.com/) so please feel free to check it out!
> 
> I'm always happy about kudos or comments!
> 
> Thank you for reading my fic!

You woke up to a familiar warmth spreading from your forehead to your upper half. Usually the feeling would make you feel lighthearted and comforted. Any pain would dissolve and you were left with the delighting afterglow of being healed with angelic grace. 

But it felt different this time. It was like something stopped the warmth from reaching forward and easing your pain away. The pain was still there and it outweighed every other feeling.

Soft hands were caressing your cheeks and it sounded like someone was shouting your name from the distance. Your eyes fluttered open and the first thing you registered was that you were laying on the ground. That or the world had made a vertical tilt. Also it seemed like it had started to rain. 

The hands were now gripping your shoulders and shaking you rapidly. You didn't feel that thou. Not really. All you felt was an intense pain in your upper body. Your throat started to scratch and when you coughed, warm liquid filled your mouth. It tasted like iron and it occurred to you that it was in fact blood.

You were coughing blood and that couldn't be good. “Y/N! Please look at me.” Someone was talking to you but even though he was right over you it sounded muffled and distant. You tried to focus and concentrated on your hearing. Warmth was dripping out your ears and you wondered where else you were bleeding out. 

Another cough and the pressure on your ears disappeared. You shut your eyes only to open them a second later and the world around you was now sharp and clear. You recognized Castiel hovering over you with a horrified expression. All blood was drained from his face and his hair was pointing in different directions. Your eyes fell on a beige trench coat which was drenched in blood. You frowned but it didn't seem like any of it was the angels'. It was yours, more likely. 

You dared to meet his gaze and he brought his hands back to frame your face as he noticed you responding. “Y/N...” His voice was broken, now that you could hear it better. He was trembling and his eyes looked puffy and red. It hadn't been raining. Cas was crying. Over you. You never saw his emotions that out of control. Seemed like the odds were against you at the moment. 

“Cas...” You breathed out. He choked out a sob and his thumbs started stroking your cheeks. “Y/N, you're going to be okay. I- I am not able to heal you, but I swear you're going to be well soon.” He leaned forward and brought your foreheads together. Your noses almost touched and you could feel his breath against your lips. “You won't die, my love.” 

It was you who teared up now. You slowly raised your hands and linked them behind his neck. “I'm sorry if that might hurt you, but we have to get out of here.” His hands left your face and he drew back what made you let out a whimper. He slipped his arms around your waist and picked you up from the ground. You let out a groan of pain at the sudden movement which caused Cas to whisper apologies into your ear. He held you close and peppered your head with kisses wherever he could reach. “Stay with me, beloved. We're going home.” 

His grip around you tightened and you heard him whisper your name another time before the world around you blacked out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You woke up on a way softer surface than you did the last time. Almost immediately you recognized the smell and feeling of your own bed at the bunker in Lebanon. You still felt pretty tired so you evened your breathing and tried to fall asleep again, but after a second the memory of the night before came back and it dawned to you that you had nearly died while being confronted with one of the fallen angels. He had attacked Cas and you when you were looking for a place to get some sleep. He had blamed Cas for the fall and tried to kill him. You had been filled with too much anger for fighting providently and eventually the angel had managed to sink his blade into your side.

You tried to sit up but it seemed like your head disagreed with that idea. The world around you spun and you let your head fall back on the pillow. Even after blinking a couple of times you still felt dizzy and let out a groan. Apparently the sound had been loud enough to let someone know you were awake, because you heard footsteps in front of the door. The door swung open with a shriek that causes your head to throb and you to groan again. A middle aged man with green eyes and sandy blond hair entered through the door and came rushing towards you. 

You managed to draw yourself up and were pulled into a hug by your friend. Your back still hurt but Dean soothed over it with a careful hand. 

“You scared the hell out of us, Y/N! How are you feeling, sweetheart?” He asked and it wasn't hard to hear the worry in his tone. 

“I feel okay, I guess. At least I'm alive.” You let out a small laugh, but Dean didn't seemed to feel like laughing.

“It was damn close, Y/N. We almost lost you.” His face was serious. “Luckily we were able to patch you up.” He pulled you in again and pressed a kiss on top of your head while you smiled into his shirt. 

“I'll get you something to drink and tell the others you're awake. You should've seen Cas. Didn't sleep all night and now he's in the library trying to distract himself with research for a case we found.” You knew Dean was trying to brighten up the mood but you couldn't help but feel guilty that you had caused such worries to your angel and the brothers. Before you could think of an apology Dean was already out of the room and you let out a heavy sigh. You propped the pillows closer to the headboard of the bed so that you could rest in an upright position. 

You weren't alone for long thou. After proximately thirty seconds your trench coat wearing angel came through the door and dropped next to you on the bed where he immediately grabbed your hand. He brought it up to his face and peppered your palm with chaste kisses which made you grin. You reached out for him and he leaned closer to kiss you on the lips. 

His hands wandered to your face and as he framed it he started stroking your cheeks with his thumbs. You felt him pressing closer and deepening the kiss. You pulled back to gasp for air. He presses your foreheads together and wrapped his arms around your waist. 

“Cas...” You croaked. “I'm so sorry.” You realized how much worry you've brought to him and the brothers by fighting so reckless all the time. He let out a small chuckle. 

“You don't need to apologize. I'm just so glad you're okay.” You buried your face in his chest and he placed a kiss on top of your head. You two stayed in the embrace for a few minutes, just holding onto each other.

Someone clearing his throat brought your attention back to the present. Cas shifted away from you and you looked up to the door where a man with hazelnut brown eyes and long dark hair stood with a wide smile on his face. 

“Sam,” you called and he stepped closer to give you a hug. 

“Good to see you're okay.” He said after pulling back. “How are you feeling?”

“Actually, I'm damn hungry.” You said and he let out a soft laugh. 

“Breakfast in bed?” He asked and you grinned. 

“Sounds absolutely delightful.” He ruffled through your hair and patted on Cas shoulder before leaving. 

“You'll have to stay in bed for a couple of days.” Cas said after Sam was gone and you let out a groan. You didn't want to stay here, all useless while the others went hunting. Just as you opened your mouth to protest, Cas' lips shut you successfully. You felt him smile against your lips and he stroke your cheek before pulling back. 

“But don't worry, I'll be glad to stay in bed as well.” He winked at you and you let out a chuckle.

Staying in bed the whole day didn't sound so bad after all

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more supernatural stuff, check out [my spn blog on tumblr](http://sarcasticguardian.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
